Prophecy
by IceDragonSlayerSpy15
Summary: What if InuYasha killed Naraku before he killed Kikyo 50 years ago? What if InuYasha and Kikyo are bf and gf What if the shikon jewel is lost forever? What if Kagome isn't Kikyo's reincarnation? What if Koga lives in the future with Kagome? Kagome and Koga fall into the bone eaters well and discovered some shocking secrets about themselves. They go to Kaede's village and ask for h.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What if InuYasha killed Naraku before he killed Kikyo 50 years ago? What if InuYasha and Kikyo are married? What if the shikon jewel is lost forever? What if Kagome isn't Kikyo's reincarnation? What if Koga lives in the future with Kagome? Kagome and Koga fall into the bone eaters well and discovered some shocking secrets about themselves. They go to Kaede's village and ask for help. Kaede knows who they are and what purpose they have here.

Chapter 1

Kagome's POV

Hi I am Kagome Higurashi. I am just your average tenth grader from Tokyo High School. Koga Hunters is my boyfriend, even though he is and eleventh grader. My family lives on this old shrine, which was passed down from generation to generation. It's called the Higurashi shrine of course. I have been living there since I was four years old.

I was walking home from school, alone. Koga had a track meeting after school and promised me that he will meet me as soon as he can. I sighed I got so much homework to do.

"Hi0 mom," I said as I opened the door and walked inside.

"Hi ya sweetie. How's your day?" Mom asked as she walked in the living room holding the laundry basket full of clothes.

"Fine, I need to study for a couple of exams coming up." I replied as I dropped my back pack and lay down on a pale white couch.

"I hope you get good scores honey," mom replied smiling, as she started to fold the laundry.

"Thanks mom." I said as I got off the couch and walked upstairs, to take my bath.

**Few hours later….**

"I hate geometry!" I shouted as I dropped my geometry textbook and sat back on my pink chair.

"Kagome, I think we should take a break." A red headed and brown eyed boy asked. "C'mon, let's go for a walk."

I sighed. "You're right Koga," I said as I stood up and Koga and I walked down stairs and went outside.

Koga took my hand in his. Then I heard a noise from the little house. I stopped and so did Koga. "Did you hear something?" Koga asked looking at me, then back at the little house that contains the old famous well grandpa keeps talking about.

"Yeah, I think we should check it out." I replied letting go of his hand and walking over to the little house and opened its doors. There was nothing inside.

"C'mon babe, there's nothing inside," Koga said his arms are crossed over his chest and leaned against the wall.

I ignored him and walked down the steps and stopped when I have reached the bone eaters well. _Thump_. There was that noise again.

"You're right, there's nothing here." I said turning around to face Koga and was about to walk up the stairs, when I heard _BOOM, _and felt something grab me by the arms and pulling me inside the well.

"Kagome!" Koga yelled as he run and jump inside the well.

We were surrounded by a midnight blue light. I turned around to see a bull demon. "Get your filthy little hands off of her!" Koga yelled, grabbing me by the waist, pulling out of the demon's grasp.

"I want your blood. Give me your blood!" The bull said with an eerie voice and licked his lips.

"There is no way in hell, you're gonna have her blood." Koga replied putting me behind his back, protecting me.

Then the bull, was gone and appeared by Koga's side and bit his left arm. "Koga!" I screamed kicking the demon, trying my best to get the bull stop sucking his blood. He screamed in pain and that made me so pissed off that with one last kick, the bull fainted and Koga, the bull and I fell to the floor.

"What was that all about?" Koga asked looking around our surrounding, clutching his injured arm.

"I don't know but I hope its gone for now." I replied. "Mom! Can you hear me?!" I stood up and shouted. "Sota! Grandpa! We're trapped in the bone eaters well!" I shouted. No response.

"K-Kagome." Koga stuttered, I turned around and looked at him and was completely shocked. He didn't have his red hair and brown eyes any more. His hair is now black and pulled back into a high ponytail, with some kind of fur on the top of his hand and had bangs, almost covering his now blue eyes, and his ears were now pointy. He was wearing some kind of brown and black kimono.

"You look different." Koga and I said in unison. I looked at myself. My used to be waist length black hair, is now silver knee-length with blue streaks. I was wearing a navy blue kimono, with golden crescent moons, and I was wearing a blue scarf. Koga and I meet each other's eyes. It must of have been seconds, minutes, hours before Koga finally said. "I think we should climb out of here."

"Hai," I replied, turning around and grabbing the rocks and start climbing. "You want me to carry you and I climb?" I asked turning my head to see him. "No, I'm fine," He replied, climbing the rocks already.

After a few minutes, we swung ourselves over the wooden boards and landed on the ground. "Um, Koga I don't think we are not in Tokyo anymore." I said looking around our surroundings. There was grass and trees surrounding the bone eaters well.

Koga nodded, still observing our surroundings. "I think we should go and find help." Koga said, looking at me. I nodded, and we started to run through the trees. I was pretty slow runner, but for some reason I was keeping pace with Koga. "Since when are you this fast?" Koga asked, still running. "I don't know," I replied, turning my head to face forward.

We ran for five minutes, until we have reached a small village. "Do you think that the people in this village can help us?" I asked.

"Well, there's one way to find out." Koga said shrugging his shoulders as we were about to run, when we heard.

"Lady Kikyo and lady Kaede! There are demons in the village!"

Koga and I stopped right in our tracks. Humans surrounded us and start to shoot arrows. Koga and I trying our best to dodge the arrows, when we a saw alot of ropes surrounding us and they tied us up. Then they started to drag us.

"Let us go!" Koga shouted.

"We won't hurt you!" I shouted, but they kept dragging us. _This might take a while_. I thought, sighing.

**How was this chapter? Why do Koga and Kagome look different as soon as they appear on the other side of the well? Find out in the next chapter! Please R&R. Maybe follow or favorite too. Well until next chapter guys! Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.**

**W/love**

**IceDragonSlayerSpy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I couldn't sleep, and I know I had to update this story. I couldn't believe my own eyes once I saw how many reviews, follows, and favorites I had for the first chapter. All of you will be rewarded with cyber brownies and maybe the third chapter for Prophecy. Am I talking too much? We need to get this show on the road!**

Chapter 2

Kaede's POV

"Lady Kikyo and Lady Kaede," A man from the village said as he entered our hut.

"Yes?" My sister and I asked. Kikyo my sister is a priestess with unusual spiritual power. She had knee length black hair and black eyes. She was wearing her usual white and red kimono. Even though she is in her fifties, she is one of the prettiest women I have ever seen.

Well as for myself, I had dark brown hair and brown eyes. Well, one eye I lost my other eye as a child. I was wearing the same thing as my older sister. And I am too, a priestess.

"We have received a letter from the other village, that needs some help to slay off a group of demons," The man said holding out a letter.

"Um, excuse me. Am I interrupting anything?" A young woman asked as she entered the hut. "There are two demons in the village and they need to be exterminated as soon as possible."

"Kaede, let me take the request from the other village," Kikyo replied, smiling a little as she put a hand on my shoulder.

"But sister it could be dangerous," I replied, concerning for my sister, since she almost got killed almost ten years ago.

"Don't worry little sister, I'll have InuYasha with me," Kikyo replied getting her bow and sheathe of arrows. "I'll see you later Kaede," She said taking the note from the man and exiting out hunt.

I walked over getting my bow and arrows and put it around my shoulders. I walked out of the hunt, with the woman and man following right behind me.

Normal POV

Everyone was gathered around two demons. One was a girl with silver knee length hair, with blue streaks ,and she had silver eyes. She had a golden crescent moon on her forehead, one stripe of navy blue on each cheek, and the tips of ears were pointy. She was wearing a navy blue kimono, with golden crescent moons, and a blue scarf around her neck.

The other one, a boy had black hair in a high pony tail, with a brown fur bandana, with bangs almost covering his baby blue eyes. He was wearing a brown and black kimono. And he had ears like a wolf.

Their wrists and ankles were tied up. "Let us go!" The boy shouted.

"We promise we won't hurt you." The girl said, having a sad look on her face. The people around them started to mutter. They took a few steps back, being afraid that they might attack any second.

"Make way for the priestess Kaede!" A man yelled, as they made a path for a dark brown haired, and brown eyed woman. The woman walked down the path and stopped once she was standing in front of the two demons.

Kaede, put her bow in the ground and grabs a small gray pot. "Be gone Demons!" Kaede shouted as she threw some of the powder.

"Hey!" both of the demons yelled, as she threw powder at them. _What the heck? They should have been dead by now. _Kaede thought, as she lowered her arm and stared at the demons.

"Who are ye?" She asked half curious and half mad.

"I'm Luna Kagome." The girl demon replied. _Wait, since when my name is Luna? _Kagome asked herself.

"Koga Wolves is the name," The boy demon replied. _When in hell is my last name Wolves?_ Koga asked himself.

_Are these the ones mother was talking about?_ Kaede thought, as she walked in front of the girl demon. "Let me take a good look at ye," Kaede said as she hold Kagome's chin forcing her to face Kaede. Kaede turned her left and right when she caught glimpse of blue, golden, and silver scales. She let go of Kagome's chin and looked at Koga, immediately seeing his wolf tail. Kaede's eyes widen.

'Untie them," Kaede ordered as she turned around and walked back where she came and pulled her bow out of the ground.

"But Lady Kaede they are demons. Are you sure we could trust them?" A man asked.

"Yes, because they will be staying with me," Kaede replied, confidently. Obediently, they untied Kagome and Koga and they walked over to Kaede.

The trio walked in silence, for a few minutes. Until they have entered the hut, and Kaede immediately sat down and getting the fire started.

"Thank you, for taking us in," Kagome said finally breaking the silence.

"Your welcome. Now, who wants stew?" Kaede asked, as she prepared the stew.

"Me," Kagome and Koga said in unison.

**During Dinner…**

"So can you tell us, what are we?" Koga asked, when they have finally told her the whole story of what happened not so long ago, with a few interruptions.

"Yes." Kaede replied. She looked over at Kagome and began to speak. "Ye are a half dragon demon. I could tell, because of ye have scales of the dragon."

"As for ye young man, ye are a half wolf demon. I could tell, by just looking at your tail." Kaede said, looking over to Koga.

"Bur, can we turn back human?" Kagome asked.

"Fortunately yes, here ye are half demons; in the future ye are your normal selves. But, ye are truly half demons." Kaede explained.

Both of the half demons nodded, trying to take in the information. Kaede looked over to stack of fire wood and say it was running low. "Ye need to stay here, while I get more fire wood," Kaede said, as she stood up and walking over to her bow and arrows and picked it up.

"Oh, if my sister comes, tell her, that Kaede is allowing ye to stay here for a couple of days." Kaede said, as she walked out of the room.

The two half demons, sat there in silence, while the fire is burning the wood.

Kagome's POV

I'm a half demon! Really, a dragon half demon! It took me a few minutes to digest that information, alone. I sighed as I lay down on my side, having my head rest on my hand.

"How do we get home?" Koga asked, probably to himself, I shook my head and said. "Don't now."

_Why are we half demons here, but not in our world? Aren't we supposed to be humans? _I thought to myself as another million questions roamed my mind. _I need to ask Kaede as soon as she gets back. _I thought as I sighed.

"What are you doing here?" A knee length black haired and black eyed woman asked. as she and a knee length white haired, amber eyes, with dog ears man entered the hut.

**Okay, I'm going to stop here. So how was it? If I get three or more reviews but five o'clock tomorrow, I'll put up chapter 3. If not, you gotta wait a couple of more weeks. *yawns*. Well, I need to hit the hay. Oh, almost forgot to mention, I have an assistant now. **

***Points to a boy***

**InuYasha: yeah, yeah, yeah. Remind me why do I have to do this again?**

**Author: Because you are my assistant.**

**InuYasha: I never volunteered for this crap!**

**Author: *scary voice* You won't get your damn reward if you keep this up!**

***InuYasha takes a few steps back* InuYasha: Alright, IceDragonSlayerSpy does not own me or my show. She only owns the plot and her **_**creative**_** writing.**

**Author: *Sweet voice* Good job! Here's your reward. *Puts down a bowl of Ramen on the floor***

**InuYasha: Hell yes! *Pumps fists in the air and starts eating.**

**Author and InuYasha: Goodnight everyone!**

**W/love**

**IceDragonSlayerSoy.**

**InuYasha: Woah, woah, woah how come you don't put my name in there?!**

**Author: Because I am more important than you and I completely in control.**

**InuYasha: Hello! Are you a jackass? I am more popular than you, I have the right to have my name in there!**

**Author: You don't even know how to work this damn laptop! But I know how, so I am more important than you.**

**InuYasha: Do you want me to crush your laptop, and cellphone!?**

***Author screams and grabs her cell phone and laptop* Author: You wouldn't dare!**

**InuYasha: Hell yeah I would!**

**Author: All right all right. Sheesh.**

**Bye,**

**IceDragonSlayerSpy **_**and **_**InuYasha.**

**InuYasha: Now that's much more like it.**

**Author: Shut up would ya!**

**Random person: Guys, can't we just talk this over.**

**Author and InuYasha: Shut up! We gotta go bye! *Starts an argument, meanwhile the random person walks away from the chaos.**


	3. Get out

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaack! With chapter 3 of Prophecy! Let's get this chapter on the road!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, you know that I don't InuYasha. *sighs* how unfortunate**

* * *

Chapter 3

Luna Kagome's POV

"Who are you?" A woman waring a white and red kimono, with black knee-length hair. and black eyes, with a man with knee-length silver hair, dog ears, and amber eyes, wearing a red kimono stood behind her.

"Koga Wolves." my boyfriend Koga said, still having his yes closed and arms crossed as he sat across from me. Honestly, I was shocked, he was never good with strangers and he's not so much of an introduction. The only time he did that is when we were both tied up, he probably did it because he didn't want to get us killed.

I hesitated a bit and sighed. "I'm Luna Kagome," I replied. "What the hell you're doing here?" Asked ambered eyed man, almost angrily.

"Kaede is allowing us to stay here for a couple of days," I replied coldly narrowing my eyes on him.

"By the way who are you?" Koga asked now with eyes open, almost glaring at the two.

"You guys are demons! Why should we tell you?!" The woman yelled, avoiding my question.

Withouth thinking, I was growling and Koga too. Quickly I stopped it, but Koga still kept on going.

"Get out." She whispered.

"Kaede is allowing us to stay here!" I shouted, getting tired of her.

"I don't care if my sister is allowing you to stay here, you're demons! Now go!" She yelled pointing at the door.

"We're hal-" I said.

"Luna, let's go. They obviously don't want us to be here," Koga said cutting me off while he stood up.

I stood up and smoothing out my kimon. I followed Koga, and met eye contact with the man. In his eyes, they looked shocked, but why though? He's been rude to me and Koga. I huffed and walked out of the hut, with my head up high.

"Let's go to the forest," I said, trying to contain my anger.

Koga nodded in agreement, I know that he knows that I'm not in the mood to fight right now. I looked up at the night sky, it was beautiful. The stars are more brighter than back home. Home. I miss home. Grampa, mom, Sota, I wonder how they're doing?

I sighed as memories of them swirled my mind. Now Koga and I are in the forest. Koga took my hand, I looked at him. He was smiling. "I'am here for you Kagome, don't you forget that."

I nodded, and returned the smile. Koga knows how I'm feeling right now, I'm just glad that I didn't come here alone.

_Why was the girl and the guy here? _I heard inside my head, making me stop walking.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Koga asked, he stopped walking as well.

"it's nothing," I replied, as we began to walk again.

That voice was in my head, I know it, it was the man from the hut. _Was the girl really her?_ The voice of the man said agian in my head.

All of a sudden, an image of a little boy with waist length white hair, golden eyes, and dog ears as he had a ball in his hands. InuYasha. Could it be him? His name InuYasha, is that the man from the hut?

For some reason, my heart aches just thinking the way he acted, back at the village. _Why am I thinking about that selfish guy? _I thought. I shook my head, shaking the name and memory from my mind.

* * *

**How was it? Review! Maybe favorite, follow, or rate too. I know its short, but I will post another chapter tomorrow. I hope it was worth the wait.**


	4. Seeking and Discovery

**Cello! I know a wierd introduction, but I'm back with chapter four of Prophecy, liked I promissed. Let's get this chapter on the road!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own InuYasha, how unfortunate.**

**BTW, I'm sorry my assistant didn't appear last chapter, he was a little bit busy. *Points to a closed door***

**InuYasha: Oh my god! Somebody help me! That nasty bitch! *muffles by cloth in mouth***

**Author: I'm sorry, but that was my resouloution for stopping the fight after a couple of hours. InuYasha shut up in there or I'm going to say the S word!**

**InuYasha: But only Kagome, can say that word!**

**Author: Mmmmmmhmmmmmm. I'm the writer so... SIT BOY!**

**"InuYasha crashed to the ground still tied to the chair.**

**Author: *happily* Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Kagome's POV

I feel something warm.

Slowly, I opened my eyes. I was on a tree branch and strong arms were around my waist. I blushed a light pink, as I looked up and saw Koga sleeping peacefully.

The sky was turning a light blue, the sun hasn't rised.

Slowly, I snuck out of Koga's grasp. I was on my feet, but the branch didn't break under my feet. I looked at the ground, we were at least hundred feet in the air.

"Where do think you're going?" Koga sked, making me jump. The branched swayed, but didn't break.

"No where," I replied looking at him, as his baby blue eyes stared back at me.

We were silent, watching the sun peaking from the mountains. Our second day here in Feudal Era Japan. The sun's light surrounded the place. Birds were chirping. I couldn't help, but smile at the beauty of the past.

"Well, let's get breakfast." Koga said breaking the silence, standing up.

"What do you think you're doing?!" I asked. "This branch can't support our weight, when we are both standing." I hissed.

"The branch supported us for hours! I think we are going to be okay." He replied sounding a little bit angry. I could hear the branch snapping a little.

We both looked at eachother. The branch broke, and we were falling towards the ground. Koga was further than me, closer to the ground than I was. _I'm going to die! I'm going to die. I'm going to die._ Was all I could think about.

No, I'm not and so is Koga. "Koga grab my hand!" I yelled as I held out my hand.

He took it and somehow, slowed our speed down, and landed perfectly on the ground. Koga looked at me, with a shocked expression on his face.

"Kagome, since when did you have wings?" Koga asked.

Confused, I looked behind me and saw two silver dragon like wings on my back. "Don't know." I replied, shaking my head, unsure of the answer.

"Well, let's get breakfast." I said, as I held on to Koga's hand and flew up in the morning sky

* * *

**Back with InuYasha, Kikyo, and Kaede...**

**InuYasha's POV**

_Where the hell are they?! _I thought angrily, as I was running through the forest while I carried Kikyo on my back. Last night two strangers fled the village and according to Kaede, they must be found at once. She says that they aren't from this time.

Huh, two demons not from this time, it's wierd. Yet, we're here in the forest of the Bone Eaters Well, looking for the two of them. Luna and Koga was it? I couldn't remember. Somehow the girl seems familiar to me, and I haven't seen her before. How is that even possible. Kaede, no actually Kikyo told me to sniff them out, but its like their scents dissappeared into thin air.

"Where could the two of them have gone?" Kaede asked as she was riding her horse, keeping pace with me. "It's been a few hours, we're bound to find them sooner of later." Kikyo said. "C'mon two demons that aren't from this time, sounds completely wierd to me." I said, I don't care about those two. "Let's get back to the village, sister. Maybe they'll come back." Kikyo said.

Kaede looked like she wanted to protest, but she nodded any way. I turned around, my feet ready to fun back to the village when the trees rustled, and the ground was shaking.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Kagome and Koga...**

I screamed out in frustration. We've been hunting for almost two hours now and no food for breakfast. My stomach growled, I pat it. I hadn't eat since yesterday at Kaede's house.

"Koga did you find anything yet!" I yelled from the sky.

"Nope!" He yelled back from the ground.

I flew back to the ground and landed on the ground. "Do you think we should head back to the village?" I asked.

"After what happen last night, hell no." He replied. "Wanna look for a way back home?"

I opened my moth to reply, but a scream cut me off. The scream sounded like a child. Without thinking I started to run, I could hear Koga running close behine me.

A kid with red hair, and green eyes was running away from a dog demon. I started to run faster. I scooped up the kid and flew to a near by tree for safety, leaving the dog to Koga.

"Hey mutt face!" Koga yelled, getting the dog's attention. Koga and the dog started to fight, shouting out attacks and dodging them.

I don't know how long they've been fighting, but the dog bit Koga's already injured arm.

"Stay here." I said as I put the little boy down on the branch.

He had tears in his eyes and he looked scared, but he nodded any way. I jumped from the tree branch and landed on the ground and shouted, with a hand cupped on one side of my mouth. "Hey you!"

The dog looked at me with his red eyes, but for some reason I wasn't scared. "Come and get me!" I shouted mischevously.

The dog dropped Koga, and started to run towards me. Pure adrenaline took over as I began to run. I could hear Koga shouting my name telling me to stop, but I kept on going.

The image of the dog biting Koga made me angry. I need to teach him a lesson. A silver and blue mist surrounded me, making my dragon scales go to my fingertips, and my hands and feet turning into claws of a dragon. I closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes and roared.

* * *

**Meanwhile with InuYasha, Kikyo and Kaede...**

**Normal POV**

"Did you hear that!" Kikyo yelled, agter they heard a roar.

"Yeah, looks like trouble." InuYasha replied as they appeared at the scene. Koga was there holding a little boys in his arms, while a a blue scaled, silver colored dragon with a golden crescent moon on its forehead, and a white dog with a purple cresent on its forehead.

"I don't believe this." InuYasha whispered.

"What's wrong InuYasha?" Kikyo and Kaede said in unison.

"Well if it isn't my older brother." He said glaring at the dog. "Sesshomaru."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNN! **

**What do you think is going to happen next? Please review! Maybe favorite, follow, or rate too. BTW, if I have two reviews before tomorrow at midnight, I won't do any harm on InuYasha. *laughs evilily***

**InuYasha: Please, please review! *muffled by cloth in his mouth**

**Author: Until next chapter guys!**

**W/love**

**IDSS**


End file.
